1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device for a bundling band, which is adapted to allow the bundling band wound around a plurality of pipes laid inside the engine room of an automobile or a plurality of cords laid inside an electric machine to be fastened to a panel forming the engine room or electric machine housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any conventional fastening device of the above description requires great force to keep a plurality of cords fast in a bundled state.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 59(1984)-10464, for example, discloses a rigid tubular fastener designed so that a bundling band wrapped around a plurality of cords is fastened by inserting the opposite ends of the bundling band as tacked side by side past the interior of the fastener and crushing the tubular wall of the fastener flat on the tacked ends of the bundling band with a suitable tool such as a punch. This fastener by nature has the disadvantage that the bundling band will slip off the crushed fastener and release the cords when the fastener has not been crushed down enough to bite into the tacked ends of the bundling band.
Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 54(1979)-36545 discloses a tubular fastener having a pair of perforations formed symmetrically in the wall thereof so that a bundling band wrapped around a plurality of cords can be fastened by inserting the opposite ends of the bundling band as tacked side by side past the interior of the tubular fastener and piercing the tacked ends of the bundling band with a pin inserted through the opposed perforations thereby keeping the bundling band fast with the pin. In this fastener, however, the opposite ends of the pin thrusting out of the tubular wall of the fastener must be deformed as by crushing so that the pin will be prevented from slipping off the perforations. Specifically, the deformation of the opposite ends of the pin must be effected by holding one end of the pin against a punch provided at the leading end thereof with a hemispherical depression and the other end of the pin against a lower jig having a rigid surface and disposed below the perforation through which the aforementioned other end of the pin is thrust out and pressing the punch and the lower jig toward each other to crush the opposite ends of the pin. For this purpose, the punch is required to have a diameter smaller than the diameter of the perforations and the punch, the pin, and the perforations are required to be correctly centered against one another preparatory to the insertion of the pin.
The tool for driving the pin, therefore, is required to operate with high accuracy and the fastener itself is required to function with high accuracy. This published invention fails to teach means for enabling the fastener already holding the tacked ends of the bundling band to be secured on a panel of the housing.